Forgive Me
by JadeDougy
Summary: Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him. Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him. Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Would you quit pacing, you're driving me crazy." I snap, flipping my book about.

Edward stops pacing and looks at me, " I can't help!"

"You can and you will. Now sit down!" I shout, by accident.

"Shhh…. This is a hospital, not a hockey game," A Cranky nurse says from behind the nurse's station.

Edward chuckles as he sits down in the orange old uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room of the maturity ward.

I glare at him, slapping his knee.

He smiles, wrapping his arm round my bare shoulder, "You're sooo funny and I love when you're mad." He draws out sooo for a long time.

I flash my bright brown eyes at him, behind my long lashes, smiling sweetly, "You know, I can leave." I flip his tanned, toned arms off my shoulder.

His green eyes go bright, "No Please, don't leave, I need you. You're my Best Friend!" He says, getting close my face.

I sigh, leaning my forehead against his. Edward pushes his bottom lip out, "P-p-please Edward."

I roll my eyes, "I wasn't going to leave anyways. I wouldn't miss this for the world." I smile, moving away from his face. He kisses my temple, his full lips making me tingle all over, "Thanks, Sweetie."

"Sure," I laugh. "Are you hot? I'm hot. I'm going to get something to drink" I grab my purse, placing my book in there.

"Yes, Yes you are." He jokes, stretching his arms up, exposing his tanned six pack abs.

I stand up, pulling down my green tank top as I walk past Edward. He slaps my ass.

I glance back at him, shocked, he winks putting his legs out.

* * *

Well?

Tumblr : akissfromtheundead


	2. Chapter 2

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him. Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a female voice says from behind me.

I turn around, "Hey Sue. how's it going?"

She smiles, "Good, how are you? And your dad?"

"I'm good, he's good, working out at camp." I say, playing with the water bottles.

Sue used to date my dad on and off. I still think she stills has a soft stop for him. But daddy never really moved on after mom left us.

"You're all alone out there at that big old house of your's. are you?" Sue asks, looking worried.

"No, Edward's staying with me." I mutter, moving my feet back and forth.

Sue raises an eyebrow, "Oh okay, well you can always call me. We should have dinner soon. Okay, Hun."

"Of course, I'll see you soon." I smile, walking away. My flip-flop flip down the hallway.

"Geeze, what took you so long? I have been waiting for ever!" Edward teases.

"Oh whatever," I throw his water at him.

Edward smirks, taking a long drink, his Adam's apple bobs up and down.

I glance away, slipping my water from my own bottle. _**The worst feeling is liking someone you don't have.**_

Edward staring at me, "What?"

I look at him, "What? What?" I reply confusing him.

He shakes his head leaning back in his seat, "Never mind."

Feet shuffle towards us, Edward jumps up, "Well?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "False alarm."

"Man," Edward sighs, sitting back down.

"You guys should go and enjoy the rest of the beautiful day, I'll call you if there's any news." Carlisle smiles, he looked so tried and the baby isn't even here yet.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle." he says up, shaking Carlisle's hand, before pulling him into a hug. I hug Carlisle too.

Edward heads out, I follow behind. We step out of the cool A.C hospital into a heat way, "Geeze it's hot." Edward states. He squints at the sun.

"Really, I haven't noticed." I roll my eyes.

"Really?" Edward laughs, "Then what is this glow to your skin." He runs his finger along my tank top.

I say nothing, looking out at the sun before lowering my knock off Gucci sunglass from the top of my head. "So, you driving me home or am I walking?"

His bleached blonde hair, sun kissed and messy hangs into his green eyes.

"No, you aren't walking. Besides I'm coming home with you." he smiles walking towards the truck. Daddy had left early that morning going back to work. I walk over to the passenger side of the truck, waiting for him to unlock the truck when I hear her giggle.

It's her, Jessica the school's biggest whore and who is totally in love with Edward. She hates me because of our relationship and how close we are.

Jessica is pretty much humping his leg, giggling and flipping her fake blonde hair around.

"Bella, There you are." Edward grins.

Jessica steps back disgusted, "Bella…" "Jessica, you look great." I smile, trying to be sweet. She smirks, "Ahuh, you would think so."

Edward wraps his arm round my shoulder. "We should get going, it was nice seeing you Jessica." He says, moving us towards the truck again.

Jessica puffs, stomping off.

Edward laughs, "Man she really cant stand you." I smile, "I know its so sad. But I'm so glad to be done with high school crap."

* * *

Yes this time Carlisle and Esme are Edward's Sister and Brother-In-Law. Let's change it up abit.

I love your reviews :) Thank you for leaving them

**_Tumblr : akissfromtheundead_**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Edward finally pulls up in front of my house. I jump out before he can even stop the truck running up the house, I leaving the front door open, as I head down to my room down at the end of the hall, I strip off my green tank top.

Edward comes in and closing the door, " What are you doing?"

"Going into the pool, What did you think I was doing?" I smile coming out of my room in a black bikini bottoms and hot pink bikini top.

He grins looking me up and down. I roll my eyes at him, getting out a couple of towels out of the hall clothes

He quickly, strips off his red "Famous" shirt leaving him in his black and white stripped board shorts and heads off running into the pool.

Edward screams 'Weeooo's' as he jumps into the pool. I come out of the slide door, closing it behind me.

I drop my things on one of the lawn chairs by the pool and take a running jump into the pool splashing Edward.

He races towards me, trying to grab me.

"Ahh.. " I scream, swimming out of his grip. Edward gives up and swims around me as I float on my back, my long brown hair fanning out.

"This feels so nice." Edward's voice muffed from my head being in the water.

I flip over, swimming towards him, "Yes it is. I'm so glad daddy cleaned the pool before he left."

Climbing up the stairs, I head into the pool shed.

"When's your old man coming back?" Edward asks, making me jump.

"You scared me." I laugh holding a hand to my chest.

"Sorry," he says, taking one of the air mattress that were in my hand and moves out of the way so I could get out.

"He's suppose to be back the 30th. So pretty much next week. He's only gone for two weeks this time"

Edward places my air mattress on the water for me, "Okay, sweet. I miss him."

I smile, "Me too." He sits back, laying in his air mattress beside me.

"Not that I don't love having you here with me, but when are you going to see your mother?" I ask, quietly.

He glances over at me and turns away, closing his eyes from the bright sun. He hates his father.

"Edward?" I reach over and grab his big tanned hands.

"Yeah Babe?" he turns towards me, smiling like he wasn't at upset just moments before. I was going to ask him to take me to see his mother but I decided not push my luck.

"I'm really glad you're here." I smile. He pulls my hand, bring me close to him, "Me to, Bella."

I show my teeth before rolling off the air mattress pulling Edward down with me.

"Geeze!" Edward shouts, "That's so cold!"

I laugh before diving into the water, swimming away.

"Bella, you get back here!" he grabs my ankle, pulling me back towards him.

I jump up, throwing myself into him, knocking him back. He rolls me so I'm underneath him. I float there with Edward standing next to me, he looks into my eyes, slipping his arms around my waist. I blink wondering if this is actually happening. His lips are so close to mine.

"Bella," his lips vibrate against mine, "Someone is here."

"What?" I snap back to reality. Edward laughs letting me go.

* * *

**_Tumblr_ _: akissfromtheundead_**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I rolling over the water seeing my older brother standing there, "AHH! Jasper!" I run out of the pool and into his arms. He drops his bag, picking me up and squeezing me tight, "I've missed you so much, Bella." he says into my ear.

"I missed you too. I can't believe you're here."

Edward getting out of the pool.

"Edward buddy. Good to see you. I see your still trying to kiss my sister." Jasper smirks, holding his hand out.

"Yeah about that.." Edward laughs, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and taking Jasper's hand in other one.

"Bella, are you going to get down?" Jasper asks, trying to shake me off like he used to when we were kids.

"Never!" I laugh, tighten my grip around his neck.

"well you're making me wet and I need to get out of these sweaty clothes." he says, laughing. I do start to notice a smell.

"Eww!" I wiggle out of his arms. I step back I taking a good, hard look at my brother in.

I haven't seen him in a year, since he left for school out of town. His light brown hair was short, styled into a faux. He got new glasses, black thick rimmed glasses. He filled out, instead of being this nerdy looking guy.

He smiles, "Okay why don't you get dressed and we'll go for dinner?" Jasper grabs his bags, heading into the house, leaving no room for an answer.

Edward touches my shoulder. We watching and waiting until Jasper was out of earshot.

I turn towards him, "Can you believe he's here. I didn't think he would come back for a couple of summers from now."

Edward smiles back at me, "Its crazy. I Haven't seen him since before he left." he wraps his arms around me.

Jasper's window opens, "You guys coming or what? Or are you still macing on my sister, Edward?"

"We're coming!" I yell back, blushing.

"Let's go before he kills me." Edward laughs, ushering me towards the sliding doors.

"Yeah lets do that." I lead into the house.

Edward follows behind me to my room. I turn and face him, he walks towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He looks down at me, his blue eyes staring into my grey eyes.

I blush, "What are you doing?"

He brushes his fingers though my hair, "Something I should have done a long time ago." He leans into me, his lips hinting towards mine.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" Edward laughs.

"Oooh I.." I realize im standing there with my lips pressed out, "Uh Nothing,"

"Bella, if you wanted a kiss why didn't you say so." Edward flashes his handsome smile at me, that he always uses on girls who are interested in him.

"No, I didn't want one. I was just thinking." I blush, even harder.

Edward smirks, "if you say so." He kisses my cheek, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okie," I flop back on my unmade bed.

**_Uhh, how could I be so stupid to think that Edward would ever like me like that. _**

"Bella, Edward! You got 5 minutes or im leaving without you!" Jasper yells.

"Okay!" I sit up, looking around my room. My walls are covered in posters of bands, pictures of Edward and.

The one and only picture I have of my mother, she's my age 19. People tell me I look just like her. Bright green eyes, very wide set, full lips, high cheek bones, long straight light brown hair.

"Hey, you're not dressed?" Edward says, coming back into my room.

"Ohh yeah, I forgot what I was doing." I say, looking the picture of my mother again.

He touches my shoulder, moving my hair away.

I smiling, "Maybe I should get dressed."

Edward laughs, "Maybe I should too."

"What!" I freak, whipping around, to see Edward standing there fully dressed in red and black board shorts and a black rolling stones tee.

"You're dressed?" I frown, and then muttering under my breath "I wonder who's more disappointed."

He grins, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I grumble, "what should I wear?"

Edward sits down on my king size bed, resting his back on the brown back board.

I wander over to my walk in closet, jumping over piles of clothes. Bending down I pick up my short, white strapless sundress. I slip it over my bikini and wander out.

Edward does a cat whistle, "Very sexy, Isabella."

Jasper pops his head in, "You guys ready?"

I smile at Edward.

He smiles back showing his beautiful smiles and the turns towards my brother, "Yeah we are.'

"Let's go." Jasper chuckles, winking.

* * *

_**Please Review. :)**_

_**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**_


	5. Chapter 5

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Wow, Jasper. It's the dream car, you have always wanted." Edward says, circling around light blue ragtop car.

Jasper grins, very proud of himself, "Took me a few years to find her, but I did." "It's so great, Jasper." I smile, sitting up on top of the backseat.

Jasper smiles back at me, his teeth slightly crooked.

_**Daddy said he could have braces, Cody said no, they made him, him. **_

"Okay, let's go." Jasper and Edward jump into the car.

I watch my brother and best friend, talking and laughing. From the outside view, you would swear they were best friends or even brothers. The truth is Jared is always nervous around him ever since he caught us kissing when we're 13.

"Bella, are you going to sit in the car all night?" Edward asks, staring at me.

"What?" I blink. "Oh we are here." I climb out of the car. Edward holds his arm for me to link with his.

"OMG! Edward, Bella!" Alice screams, running over to us, her long arms pull us in close.

"It's so good to see you guys!" her short brown bob, bounces. "How's school?"

"School's great, we just finished." Edward smiles. He always thought Alice was a little crazy but still loveable.

Alice steps back seeing Jasper with us. "Oh I am so rude. I'm Alice." She smiles widely.

I touch Jasper's arm, "Alice, You remember my brother Jasper." I bite my lip.

Alice blinks. Jasper smiles, "Heey" he flashes his crooked smile.

"Oh my gosh! Jasper!" She screams, jumping into his arms. He holds her tight, kissing her neck.

Edward pulls me away, "Come on." I follow behind him. He sits in a booth, I sit down across from him.

"I guess I should go home, since your brother is back." Edward says, not meeting my eyes.

I stare at his face trying to read it.

Edward looks up, his bleached blonde hair falls into his eyes.

I reach over and push it out of his eyes, "So..?"

"So What, Bella?" Edward stares at me.

"So who said you have to leave me? Hell, Jasper will probably be gone half the time anyways. " I grab his hand.

"Thanks Bella." He smiles, widely squeezing my hand.

"Walkin, Bu-u-dddy!" Jacob calls, walking over to our table with Emmett behind him.

I pull my hand back.

Edward gives me a look but smiles when Jacob walks up, "Hey Man, how's It going? Hey Bella." He flashes me the smile he flashes all the preteen girls who think he is some football stud.

"Hey," I nod back.

Jacob flops down beside me. Emmett sits next to Edward.

"You guys on a date or something?" Jacob laughs, putting his arm around my shoulder.

His cologne smelled really good. He wasn't looking to bad either. His long black hair is pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in grey and white board shorts and an old football shirt with the sleeves cut off exposing his hairy arm pits and toned sizes.

I stare at his arm and then back at him, "Uhh no." I reply politely as I can removing his arm from my shoulder.

Emmett and Edward stiff a laugh.

Jacob stares at me and then smiles, "Good to hear." he winks.

I glance at Edward. His eyes go dark as he glares at Jacob.

Emmett smirks at me and then winks.

A waitress comes over, "You kids ready to order?"

Jacob turns on his charm, "Hello…" he pause to read her name tag, "Margie. Ill have to cheese burger steak combo with a chocolate shake."

Margie doesn't even blink at Jacob, "Okay, you doll?" she points to me.

I glance up at her, "The chicken fingers and fries with a coke, please." I smile.

She looks at Emmett and Edward, "The same as the first one," they both say.

"Okay, coming right up." she walks away heading towards the kitchen.

Emmett looks back and forth between Edward and I.

"What are you guys doing later?" his eye greenish-grey eyes caught the light, making them almost yellow.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**


	6. Chapter 6

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him. Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Nothing much I don't think." Edward says, pushing his hair out his eyes.

Jacob stares at my non-existent chest out the corner of his eye.

I cross my arms over my chest.

Jasper comes up to our table with Alice. "Bella, Im going to go catch up with Alice. But tomorrow well talk, Kay?"

Alice smiles standing behind my brother rubbing his back.

"Okay, sure. Edward and I will get home some how." I say, giving Emmett a joking evil eye.

"Okay, Cool." He leans over and hugs me quickly.

"Bye Guys," Edward says.

Alice waves walking out with Jasper.

"Okay, so that confirms that you are doing nothing." Jacob says, with an evil smile.

"Right…" I give him a funny look, "What's your point?"

"I'm having a party and you guys are coming, as soon as we are done here." Emmett grins.

Margie comes back with our food.

Jacob starts eating as soon as the plate is set in front of him, wolfing it down. Grunting and snorting. I drop the fries that I was eating and stare at him.

He turns towards me, "What?" he says with a mouthful of food.

"Nothing.." I turn towards Emmett and Edward making a sicken face.

Edward smiles, pushing his shake towards me. I smile, taking a long slip, he reaches over and steals my coke.

"Jacob, you wanna move?" I demand smiling sweetly.

Jacob looks at me, staring into my eyes, "Why?"

"So I can get the fuck out, Great thanks!" I say in a tone that wasn't meant to be sweet.

Edward and Emmett, "Oooo…"

Jacob slips out quickly, watching me amused.

"Thanks, Doll." I pat his arm, "Oh have you been working out?" I grin, winking.

Emmett and Edward slip out right after me, "Okay,Jacob. So you'll get the bill right?" I slip my dress down a bit. Jacob's eyes follow.

I lift his chin up towards my face, "Right?"

He smirks, "Yeah, you got it baby. But you got to dance with me. One fast and a slow one."

I'm scared but I don't show him, "Sure."

"Okay good." he smiles, picking up the bill. I turn on my heels, linking my arm with Emmett and Edward.

Emmett's about the same height as Edward. One of the better guys that he hangs out with. He has shaggy light brown hair, always styled into a faxback. Emmett's buff and strong.

"Nice work, Bella." Emmett comments, "How did you swing that one?"

"Ugh, I'm supposed to dance with him, so you need to be on the look out." I laugh.

Emmett laughs, "His bark is worse then his bite. Trust me."

"That maybe so but we aren't going to test that out." Edward says, taking off into a run towards Emmett's car.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**_


	7. Chapter 7

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I wander and sneak past people holding a Canadian and a Strawberry Bacardi Breezer for me. People are every way, dancing' laughing, some people were making out.

"You know, we could do that," a lady's voice says, behind me.

"Excuse me?" I turn around, coming to face to face with Rosalie.

She grins, "Hey bitch!"

I throw myself into her arms, "I can't believe you're here!"

"I know! I missed you!" She kisses my cheek, and holds me at arm's length.

"God, you look so beautiful. If I didn't have a bf, I would so fuck you right now!" she winks.

I blush, "Thanks Hun." I look her up and down.

Rosalie is dressed in a black short halter dress. Her long blond hair is in a messy bun on top of her head. She wearing her black and pink rimmed glasses up there too. Her face is sun kissed.

"Where's your partner in crime, Chicky-Poo?" Rosalie smirking, eyeing the two drinks in my hand.

"Where's Your's?" I joke, smiling.

"Where's who?" Edward asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You." I smile, giving him his beer.

Rosalie smiles, "Awe you are so cute together!"

Edward smirks, holding up his beer to her.

I kiss his cheek, holding my empty hand on his arm.

"Hold that position!" Rosalie says, getting her camera out and snaps the picture.

Emmett comes up, kissing Rosalie, "Sup, Babe?" He smiles at us, wrapping his arm round Rosalie's shoulder.

"Just taking pictures of these too cuties." she says, holding up the camera to show Emmett.

"Awwh, that's such a cute picture." Emmett says, sounding like a total chick

"Dude, What the Fuck was that?" Edward laughs. His body shakes.

"Whatever, you guys suck." he laughs, and then leans over kissing Rosalie.

She raise the camera to snap the picture of her and Emmett.

I yell in Edward's ear, "Let's go dance."

He nods, taking my hand, leading out us out into the living room. We slip though the crowd.

Edward holds me close, so I don't get crushed. He smells so good. The music moves us. I look up at him, he smiles looking into my eyes, "We should get you drunk."

"What?" I shout. _I swear he just said, I should get drunk_.

He leans in close to my ear, "I said, lets get you drunk. I'm drunk, so I think you should be drunk too." he smiles.

"Okay.." I smile, he looks so cute. "But first I have to pee,"

"Okay, baby." He smiles, "Ill be in the kitchen."

I smile, heading off to find Rosalie, I so need her help.

"Rose!" I find, her standing with Emmett and some other people.

"Hey Hun!" she grins, pulling me into a hug.

"I need your help," I whisper into her ear.

She looks at me, " Okay, What's up?"

"I'm going to get drunk for the first time." I give her a scared, excited smile.

She starts laughing, "well what are you doing standing here talking to me about it, go do it!" she smiles, turning me around and pushing me forward with a slap on the ass.

I dodge people, heading back to Edward and also trying to avoid Jacob. For some reason I haven't seen him since we left the restaurant.

"There you are" Edward smiles looking so cute.

"Here I am." I smirk, finishing my drink, that I forgot I had in my hand.

"Finish that and then chug these." Jared smiles, holding up two more bottles of Strawberry Bacardi Breezer.

"Chug?" I look at him, wide eyed. I place the other empty bottle on the counter,.

"Here you go." he smiles, watching me, I place bottle to my lips, chugging it, trying not to drown myself.

Edward pours some into my mouth and then he hands me another one, "This one too." I take the drink in my hand, tipping my head back pouring the second drink in.

"Oh…" I mutter, feeling the booze, rushing to my head, "I need to sit down."

Edward smirks, leading me over to the chair.

I smile up at him, "My head feels like its spinning."

Emmett and Rosalie come up to us, "Oooh a spinning head." Rosalie smirks.

I whip my head around to look at her, "Oh that was too fast."

* * *

Bella's first time getting drunk is how I got drunk the first time and the chapter to follow is how the rest of my night went.

Please Review :)

**_Tumblr : kissmestew (New Name)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

This Chapter is Based on True Events.

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Edward, hold my hand." I slurred my words, holding my hand out. Edward grins, taking my hand in his.

Everyone had move outside in Emmett's huge backyard standing around the fire pit having their own convos. Rosalie and Emmett sit with us.

"I love you guys." I mutter, flopping myself down in a chair, "Rose, hold my hand."

She holds my hands across our chairs. I hold Edward's hand in my other hand.

"You having fun, baby girl?" Rosalie smirks.

"I sure am." I smile hugely.

"You too get together," Mel gestures.

I stand up, unsteadily and wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. He wraps his arms around my shoulder. Emmett steps into the picture with us.

"Cute!" Rosalie smiles.

"You should put that as your new profile pic." Edward says, hugging me tight.

"Yes". I grin, stupidly. "I have to pee. Edward take me pee."

He looks at me confused. "Rose, you want to take her?"

Rosalie laughs, "No, she's all your's."

Edward takes my hand leading me away. "Not to fast." I reply, holding Edward's hand.

"I'm not, you're doing fine." Edward says, helping me up the stairs.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Edward smiles, drunkenly at me.

I look up at him, drunkenly, "No.." I smile.

"Okay, but don't lock the door, in case something happens." He leans up against the wall.

"Kay." I can't help but smile. The last thing I need is to be in the bathroom with Edward.

I stumble around washing my hands and half drying them. Walking out I take Edward's hand.

"You're hands are wet. That's weird." he mutters. "I'm just going to go and then we can go back out." he says, walking into the bathroom.

The night of drunkenness carries on for a while. "We should head out, maybe?" Edward suggests.

"Kep." I shrug, leaning against him. He holds me tight, resting his head on mine. I didn't want to move from that spot.

We finally get to my house, the lights are off and Cody's car is not there, only Edward's truck.

Edward unlocks the door for me, I head down to my room. Edward locks the door behind him.

I kick off my shoes, crawling into bed, still dressed. Edward gets in after me, I wrap my arm around him, he places his hand on my arm, breathing softly.

I lay there, my head still thinking of everything, that had happened that night.

"You have fun, Bella?" Jared asks me, sleepily.

"I sure did." I smile in the dark.

I am still awake, _oh my god, brain just stop thinking. Please sleep would be nice_. I'm not going to be able to function if I don't sleep.

Edward snores besides me.

It really did seemed like he like me. But than again maybe not. I'm probably just kidding myself, aren't I.

Edward and me that would be so crazy. I have to stop letting myself feel this way. I'm crazy and out of my mind to think he would ever like me. He said we were friends, best friends. Nothing was ever going to change that.

I glance over at him, he's still sleeping, slowly I creep out of the bed as quietly as I could.

"Good Night, Edward." I whisper, quietly, closing the door. I wander out of the hall, up the stairs heading up to my dad's room. Curling up into a ball, I pull the comforter over, hoping that sleep would come.

* * *

A/N : From the point of Edward hold my hand to where B&E left the party are true events that happened the first time I got drunk (I was 19, Legal Drinking Age in Canada) with my best friend/crush at the time, I regret nothing. :)

Please Review :)

Tumblr : kissmestew


	9. Chapter 9

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella, " someone calls, softly, running their fingers though my hair.

"Mhhmm.." I moan, opening my eyes, to see Edward's face, lying beside me.

"I found you." he chuckles, smiling.

I look up blushing slightly, "I guess I was missing, hey."

"You sure were I went to pull you in close and you were gone." he says, pulling me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sigh, breathing in his smell in. he always smells amazing when he hugs me or holds me close.

"So, what made you come in here. You haven't done that since we first started sleeping together." he chuckles, "Well you know what I mean."

I laugh, "I do know what you mean, I couldn't sleep for some reason and I was seeing if I could get some sleep in here."

"Hmm.. I see." he says, not buying my answer.

"What are you, 'Hmm…' me for, there bu-dddy." I roll away from you turning to face him.

His eyes are closed, his long thick lashes rest against his face, "Nothing at all."

"Okie" I sit up, getting off the bed, and head out of the room.

"Dude!" Edward races out after me, "What the hell?" he laughs.

"What?" I smile, before running down the stairs as my pj pants start to fall off my hips, there's a breeze across my ass.

Edward laughs, "Nice Bum, Where you from?"

I stop at the bottom of the stairs, "you would say that, wouldn't you?"

"I just did," he smirks. I stare at him, "right." I turn off my heels walking towards my room.

Edward races after me, picking me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Edward put me down!" I scream, trying to wiggle our of his strong arms.

"All right, all right." he flops me down on the bed, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tried." I close my eyes.

Edward lays down on top of me, "Really? You hung over?"

I open an eye, looking at him. Some days I really don't think he gets me.

"That's probably it, and that I only had an hour of sleep." I close my eyes again. Just listening and feeling him breathing against my chest.

"That sucks, how come you didn't get any sleep?" he asks, rolling off of me.

I sit up, moving myself to get comfortable, "I haven't a clue." Right like I didn't know, the problem was lying beside me.

"Yeah, maybe." he ponders, leaning on his hand, watching me.

I smile, touching his arm, as he pulls the blanket up over me, "Sweet dreams, Bella."

* * *

I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking.

"Edward?" I call out, sitting up and looking around.

He comes running into my room, "Oh good you're up,:

I stare at him, "What time is it?"

He smirks, "About 11:30am, come on get out of bed. I have a surprise for you."

I roll out of the bed, feeling hot and sweaty. My hair sticks to the back of my neck.

"Come on. Come on, you look fine." Edward gently pushes me towards the kitchen. I breath in the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"There's my baby girl, sleeping Beauty." a deep voice booms.

"Daddy!" I scream, jumping into his open arms.

"My little Belle." he holds me tight, kissing my head and running his hand over my hair, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He puts me down, "What are you doing home so early?" I grin, sitting beside Edward at Island.

"What a guy's not allowed to come now, huh. What's that about, Edward?" Daddy winks, flipping a pancake, "Too many wild party, I am guessing."

"You know I want you here, I just thought you'd be home next week. Daddy. you know there are no parties here." I bite my lip.

"Well, I got a great new job op and it means more money for us." he grabs plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh," I'm nervous that it is going to be farer away from me.

"Which means that I would be around here more. well actually I'd be home every night." he grins, his white teeth are big with some missing.

"What?" my jaw drops open, "You're kidding me? Am I being Punked?"

Edward rubs my shoulder, "That's awesome Charlie. When do you start?"

He piles the food on our plates, "It starts the week after I finish this job. So I'd have to leave again tomorrow night. I'm here briefly to do paper work. But after the week, I will be home."

With a mouthful of pancakes, "That's awesome, daddy. I'm so excited." Pancake bits fly out of my mouth.

Daddy grins at me, "yes it sure is. Isn't it baby. Say where's that brother of your's?"

I open my mouth to speak but Edward stops me. "Please you are spitting food. Last we seen him was yesterday, with Alice. But Im sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Tumblr :**__** kissmestew**_


	10. Chapter 10

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I run my hand through Edward crazy bleach blonde hair too smooth It out.

"ahh Miss Alice Brandon. Now there's a girl who's been in love with Jasper for years. Speaking of being in love, did you finally tie the knot well I was gone?"

I cough really loudly, "Daddy!"

Edward laughs, "No, not yet." He uses his serious voice, "Soon." he winks at me.

Daddy laughs, "Good to hear."

I blush, ten shades of red. "Daddy, please Edward doesn't need a talk from you. We are just friends.

Daddy smiles, "I know that Honey. Why don't we all go swimming."

"Okay daddy," I run over and kiss his cheek. "Oh by the way. Sue Clearwater was asking about you. I wonder if she'll be home today."

"Go, you brat," he ducks his head, smiling.

Edward follows behind me, "oh I forgot Carlisle texted me and Esme is having contraction this morning. They will probably go in when they are closer together."

"Awe, Yay! A baby soon. I'm so excited." I smile, wildly.

Edward hugs and picks me up, "Me too."

I wrap my arms around his neck. He grabs my legs, wrapping them around his waist and carries me to my room.

"Why is this so easy with you?" Edward whispers, his lips touching my ear.

"I don't know." I bite my lip.

He grins, leaning into me. I look at his lips and then up at his eyes.

"What?" Edward smirks, "You want theses?" he purses his lips.

"Come on! You Guys! I got my Speedo on and I'm ready to go." my dad knocks on my door.

Edward laughs, pulling back, "I hope he's joking."

"Oh jeeze," I slide off Edward. "Me too. If he wants a chance with Sue."

Edward smiles, rubbing his hands up and down my arm, "Hey, come here. I keep doing this to you."

I look up at him, "Doing what?"

"This," he presses his lips against me, lightly.

"Oh," I'm shocked and surprised.

"You're my best friend, I should be able to kiss you. It's not like your first kiss."

"Right, right," I smile, he is totally my first kiss. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh, Hey, Sue. what a surprise." I give Edward a knowing look.

"hey Guys," Sue waves. She's dressed in a pink sundress with a big straw floppy hat. She looks really pretty in pink.

I wish my dad would just go out with her. Its really clear that she likes him. But like all the men in my life, well expect Jasper. They never know when someone likes them.

"Hey Sue," Edward smirks, stripping off his white V-Neck tee.

I go sit on the lawn chair, Sue is sitting on.

"hey, Beautiful," she smiles, hugging me from behind.

My dad is in his lime green board shorts, he got at some Truck Stop years ago. They are so faded, they look piss yellow. You know the first morning pee, so not cute.

"Daddy," I frown, "I thought you got rid of those old shorts?"

"What's these old things, Nah. I couldn't do that." he shrugs, getting that look in his eye. I remember when mum had brought for him, when she used to go on the road with him.

"Oh, jeeze," I roll my eyes for dramatic effect.

Sue chuckles behind me.

"Well, what are you wearing, huh? Kid? What is that thing?" he laughs.

Edward cannonballs into the pool.

"Daddy! You were with me when I brought this one!" I was wearing my white Billabong string bikini top with white bottoms with Billabong across the cups and butt.

"Yeah, that's my favourite one!" Edward laughs, holding on the pool wall.

"Oh my gosh!" I blush, madly, "You did not just say that in front of my father?"

"What?" Edward acts all innocent. I shake my head, "You know what."

"Bring it on, Girly." Edward taunts me.

"It's already brought." I run towards the deep end, slashing Edward and my father who was standing close by.

"Nice one, get your Old Man wet." He jumps in.

He bobs up to the top looking at Sue with the biggest shit eating grin. "Come on, Sue. You too."

She blushes and smirks, "Oh all right."

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Tumblr : kissmestew**


	11. Chapter 11

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Sue and my dad get out after a white. They sit over on the chairs, talking quietly.

Edward and I stay in, swimming around.

"Are you excited?" I ask, laying on my back, eyes closed.

Edward stands by me, "Totally. I really hope my dad isn't there. I mean it will be nice for Esme. But if he says something stupid to me, I'm gone."

I drop my feet down, standing up. I look at him, "Okay."

He smiles, "You're the best."

"Hey Kids," my dad calls, "Carlisle just phoned, this kid is coming now." he smiles, proudly.

"Oh my gosh," Edward and I jump out of the pool.

"Thanks Daddy," I kiss his cheek.

"Send my love to Esme. I'll try to get down and see her." My dad says to Edward, he winks at Sue.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll let her know." Edward grins, widely.

We run into my room. I grab my blue sundress, pulling it over my head.

"Come on, girl. Get the lead out." Edward teases.

"I am. We won't be missing anything. Don't get your panties in a knot."

"Psh!" Edward gently pushes me.

"Psh, yourself, Geek." I laugh.

"Did you just call me a geek?" he stares at me wide eyed.

"Nope," I shout, running out of my room and out the front door.

Edward runs after me, "Aren't you forgetting something?" he smirks, closing the front door behind him.

I look down, "What? No?"

Edward brings his right arm forward, showing me my flip-flops.

"Oh right, shoes." I laugh, stepping toward him.

"AH, and this." he holds my purse by one finger. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Right that, too." I smile, "How embarrassing."

Edward looks at me, "It's gonna cost you."

"Oh yeah? What?" I play his little game.

"A kiss for one thing or a blow job." he laughs.

I raise my pierced eyebrow at him, "You wish, I can go with out shoes and my purse."

"I'm just kidding about," he pauses, "the blow job."

"You are so not funny." I kiss his cheek.

"There's one, flip-flop." he hands it to me. I hold his shoulder, putting the shoe on my foot.

"Now you can't run around on one shoe." Edward smirks, "Right here." he taps his other cheek.

"You are a jerk." I kiss his other cheek and then a quick one on his lips. He shocked at first and then starts kissing me more.

"Edward." I mumble against his lip. He kisses me deeper, dropping my things.

He hold my face in his hands, "I want this to be your first kiss." He smirks. I look up at him, "Don't do it if you don't mean it." I breathe hard, "I know, its all the excitement."

His blue eyes stare into my brown eyes. "I do mean it, Bella. Just not the way you want it to be."

I give him a small, sad smile, "Okay." I look away.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he drops his hands from my face.

"It's fine." I look up at him.

His green eyes laced worried, "Promise? It's just you're my best friend and I feel like I can do everything with you."

"Promise," I smile, grabbing my other flip-flop and my purse.

I've become so good at masking everything. This wouldn't make a difference.

"Let's go meet this kid." Edward claps his hands, heading toward the truck.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Tumblr : kissmestew**


	12. Chapter 12

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

We walk into the hospital, seeing Edward's dad sitting there in the waiting room.

"That's just fucking great!" Edward mutters, under his breathe.

I pat his arm, "it'll be okay."

"Son, Isabella." Mr Mason calls, standing up.

"Dad," Edward says, girding his teeth.

"Hey Mr Mason." I smile, standing close to Edward.

"How's your dad?" he asks, looking at Edward.

"He's fine, thanks." I say, quietly.

"Glad to hear. So Edward, how's football."

"Fine, Sir." He stares forward.

"I'm just going to.." I say to Edward, walking away.

Carlisle comes out of a room, "Hey Bella."

He's wearing hospital green scrubs with this huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey Carlisle. How did it go?" I hug him tight.

"It went well ha. She did good and we have beautiful baby girl, Sophie Mason Cullen-Wyden.

"Awe that's awesome, Carlisle." I smile, sweetly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You know what, Dad! Fuck you!" Edward shouts.

Edward's voice cares over to me, making me jump. "Oh…" I stammer, looking back at Jared.

Carlisle frowns, "Go," he says, quietly, "I'll let Esme know."

I turn back to Carlisle, "Thanks, I'm really sorry."

Jared paces back and forth in front of his father.

"Edward?" I stand in front of him, touching his arms, "You okay?"

He looks down at me. Edward's green eyes look so dark, "This Fucker," he whispers, pointing at his dad. "Thinks that he can just sign me up for some football camp in August." he breathes hard.

"Edward, Just breath. It's okay. It's going to be okay." I look up at him. I smile, shyly at him.

He stares at me, touching my cheek, "Thanks Bella."

He drops his hand from my face, and grabs my hand. "Dad, thanks but no thanks."

"I'm sorry, Edward. There's no way out of this. I had to pull a lot of strings to get this and if it wasn't for her, you would be going." he points at me. Mr Mason's turns beet red. He stares at me. His eyes blazing.

"Hey! Bella has nothing to do with this! And you know it!" Edward says, raising his voice. He gets into his dad's face, towering over him.

"Edward, maybe you should go.." I glace up at him.

He turns towards me, "No, Bella. I don't want this. I'm done with football. I thought you of all people understood that." He snaps.

"Edward. I … I didn't mean, I meant.." I stutter, staring at him. My eyes start to water.

"Save it!" Edward stops me, he drops my hand and backing up from me. "Fuck you both!" He walks away form, punching the elevator buttons.

"Edward." I call, staring at his back.

He doesn't look back as he walks into the elevator.

"Well, that went well." Mr. Mason says, breaking the silence.

I glance back at him, "Right." I mutter, walking away. I wrap my arms around myself trying to hold it together.

* * *

Please Review :)

Tumblr : kissmestew


	13. Chapter 13

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Jasper calls, as I come in the front door, "Is Carlisle and Esme's new baby cute?"

"I don't know, I would imagine." I snap, slamming the door behind me.

"Jeeze, who pissed in your corn flakes." Jasper asks, stepping out of the living room, looking at me.

I glance up, my eyes are red and my face has red blotches from crying.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I don't look him in the eyes.

"Isabella," he says, sterling, "Something is wrong, I can tell. Where's Edward?"

I look up at him.

"Oh Shit, Gracie." he pulls me in close, hugging me tight.

I breathe hard, trying not to cry but it doesn't help.

Jasper rubs my back in small circles, like he used to when I was little and was upset.

"He's never been mad at me like this before." I say, quietly.

Jasper looks down at me, "What Happened?"

"I'm not really sure. It all happened so fast. His dad was there, something about football." I cry loudly, my tiny hands fisting Jasper's shirt.

"Oh yes, Edward and his dad, the football debate. Mr Mason rode Jack about football all though High School. He was so happy the day we graduated. Full ride out of here and away from his dad. Esme was lucky. But I guess Edward got the grunt of it." Jasper says, sadly.

I look up at my brother, "What am I going to do, he's my best and really my only friend."

"I don't know, Sweetie." he pats my head, "why don't we stay, rent a movie and I ordered food like a half an hour ago."

"Okay," I wipe my face and eyes.

"Cosmopolis, Okay?" I ask, putting the DVD in.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jasper smiles at his phone.

The door bell chimes, followed by a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," I call.

It didn't really matter, Jasper was on the phone with Alice. Dad was on a date with Sue. Finally he did something right. He said he only did it because I was bugging him about it but I know he will have a great time.

I pull open the door, seeing Jessica standing there holding the bags.

"Hello!" she flashes her fake smile and then drops it when she see it is just me, "Where's Edward?"

"Not here, I would guess." I snap, glaring at her.

"Oh! He finally left your fat-ass?" she grins, evilly.

"Is that the food?" Jasper asks, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, pay the bitch!" I shout, walking away heading to my room.

"Excuse me, Bella! You don't have to be so rude!" Jessica freaks.

"Fuck you." I mutter, under my breath.

"Actually, you're 30 minutes late, so the food is free." Jasper says, taking the bags out of her hands.

"What the fuck!" Jessica growls, stomping off the steps.

Jasper closes the door, "Bella, you coming?" he asks.

"No, I'm going to my room." I reply, closing the door and shutting out the world.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Tumblr : kissmestew**


	14. Chapter 14

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Bella?" someone knocks on my door.

"Go away, Jasper. I don't want to talk to you." I throw the pillow beside me at the door.

"Throwing pillows at the old man now!" my dad laughs, picking up the pillow.

"Sorry Daddy." I say, watching him carefully.

He comes over and sits down beside me, "This is all because of Edward, huh?"

I nod, hugging my stuffed bear, Edward won for me years ago.

"He'll come around. I'm sure of it. Just give it time." he pats my shoulder, as he hugs me.

"Hey Dad, you ready to go?" Jasper asks, standing in my door away.

I look at them, "Where you going?"

"Jasper taking me for a ride in that nice car of his. Shouldn't be more then two hours, you want to come?"

"No, you guys can go," I mumble laying on my side.

"Okay, I Love you Bella." Dad says, kissing my head before he leaves.

"Bye Bella. I love you." Jasper says, quietly, closing the door.

I wait for the front door to close, before getting up. My mind is racing. I can't believe I'm doing this again.

**An Hour Later:**

The phone rings, it's Sue. Something bad as happened.

I need to get to the hospital now.

Everything has become a blur, I run out the door. Just don't think of the worst and it will be okay.

I run into the emergency room.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" I demand at the nurse, who was just standing around talking to another.

"It was a awful accident. Semi verse Convertible Mustang. The boy and man both DOA. So sad." the nurse says.

I stare at her, "Oh my god!" I scream, not caring that I was in a hospital. "Oh my god!" my mind flashes to pictures of my dad, mother and brother.

My knees give out from under me.

My bare thighs feel wet, I look down, noticing red on my legs. Is that their blood or mine?

"Miss? You're bleeding." she touches my shoulder.

I look down at my arms, "I did that."

"Someone get a doctor and a gurney! Now!" she shouts.

I fall back and everything goes black.

* * *

Ohh No, What has Bella done now? 2 More Chapters Left.

Please Review :)

Tumblr : kissmestew


	15. Chapter 15

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him. Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**No one's P.O.V:**_

"Bella? Honey?"

Bella slowly open her eyes, not recognising the room.

"She waking up, go get me a doctor,"

"Bella, sweetie, it's Sue." she grabs her hand.

Bella turns towards her, "What happened?"

She smiles sadly, "You give us quite a scare."

"Sue, what happened?" She demands, noticing the IV stick into her hand.

"Let's just wait for the doctor." she says, avoiding the question.

"Tell me what the fuck happened Sue!" Bella screams, staring at her. "Now Damnnit!"

"Your dad and brother were in a bad accident, they didn't make it. I'm so sorry sweetie," Sue says quietly.

She stare at her at her if she were heartless and made of stone, "You're lying! you're a liar you stupid fucking bitch!``

Sue jumps up, "Can we get a nurse in here!"

A nurse comes running, with a needle full of clear liquid, "Okay, Honey, I'm just going to stick this in your IV and this will help you sleep."

"No!" Bella shouts, "No..! I don't wan-…" she doses off.

A phone rings, "Hello?" Edward picks up, "Hi Sue." he drops the shirt he was holding.

"You're fucking kidding me." His knees give out from under him.

"Yeah, I'm still here. How's Bella?" he feels tears down his face.

"She's what? No, I'll bring it. you stay with her." Edward closes the phone and breaks down sobbing.

* * *

_Edward's P.O.V:_

Bella is pacing n the hallway, when I come out of the door.

"Hi Edward." she smiles sadly, holding her arms out.

I fall into them, "For all the days for me to blow up at her."

"Shh, honey. it's not your fault." She rubs my back in small circles.

"Bella wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me." I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands.

"She would've ended up her later then sooner." Sue says, "Even if you guys didn't have a fight. Her whole family is gone as far as she knows. And she would have gone back to cutting. Sooner or Later."

"Wait, as far as she knows? I have know Bella my whole life. It was just Charlie, Renee, Jasper, and Bella. After Renee passed Charlie never seen anyone other then…" I stop and look at Sue.

She smiles, though her tears, "We got married just before he came home. I wanted to tell you guys, but Charlie is so stubborn. He said we should wait."

I smile, grabbing her hand, "I had no idea, Sue. Wow that's great."

"Thanks, Edward. We were together for all those years but he surprised me. He told me if anything ever happened to him he couldn't think of anyone better to look after his kids."

"Wow, Wow. I don't know what to say, other then he was right." I smile.

"You've said enough, you should go see her. She gonna need you." she smiles, sending me towards the door.

I stare at Bella, her small body curled up into a ball, both her wrist wrapped into bandages.

"Oh, Bella. My sweet Bella." I walk over touching her shoulder.

She breaths softly.

I lay down beside her, holding her close, kissing her head, "Please come back to me and forgive me for leaving you." I kiss her soft lips, before running out of the room.

* * *

One More Chapter Left.

_**Please Review :)**_

_**Tumblr : kissmestew**_


	16. Chapter 16

Summer of Bliss. Best Friend for years. Bella is finally stepping up her game and letting Edward know how she feels about him.  
Will Edward feel the same way or crush Bella's hopes and lose her forever?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**2 Months Later:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Let's give congratulations to Isabella on 2 months of treatment and her last day of the program." Tiffany smiles at me.

I wave to the group, "Thanks you guys, I couldn't have do it without you or my mother Sue." I squeeze her hand. "But I must say, I'm glad to be out of here. Cheese Burger and Fries here I come."

The group laughs.

Everyone gets a congratulations and shares the story of how they made it this far.

Even two months later, in the back of my mind. I wonder what had happened to Edward after that fateful day.

"Home sweet home." I laugh.

I turn to face Sue, "I'm really glad you have been for me." I say with a serious voice.

**"**of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't change a thing, well of course…" she doesn't finish her sentence.

I grab her hand, "I know."

She smiles, "Come on, I've got the living room already for us."

"Awesome, I can catch up on everything I've missed for two months." My smile, turns to a frown when I see Edward's truck out front.

"Oh I didn't know I had no idea that Edward would be here today," Sue says, her tone in applying she had something to do with this expected meeting. She pulls into the drive way. "You two should talk."

"I have nothing to say to him," I reply bitterly.

"Too bad, I'm locking you out until you too work this out." Sue scrambles out of the car. Making a beeline for the door.

"Sue!" I scream, I stumble out of the truck after her.

Edward gets out of his truck, when he sees me.

"I'll be inside." Sue shouts, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Chicken!" I yell at the door.

She bangs on the door in response.

Edward slowly creeps up behind me, "Hi Bella," Jared says.

I turn around slowly. "Hi Edward," I glance at him, biting my lip.

"I know you're probably mad at me, right now."

I stand there and stare at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything meaning full.

"I'm sorry about how things went down and about your dad and brother. They are wonderful people."

I start shaking my head, "Their dead! So fucking leave me alone! There's nothing you can for me! I don't need you around pretending you still care. Fuck you, Edward!"

He reaches for me, his hand grasping mine. "Bella, come on. I know your hurt but don't push me away."

I rip my hand away from his, "Wow! It all comes back to you doesn't it! You're really something, Edward. You have no idea, what I have been going through. And I will push you away, you showed me how." I turn my back towards him.

"Bella! Please talk to me, I wanted to be there. I know these's past few months I wasn't around and I'm sorry. But I am here now. I want to fix this. Please let me."

I whip around and march up to Edward, "Fuck! Edward! You left me in the hospital to rot. Do you have any idea what that has done to me. My father was always gone, and now he's gone for good. So is Jasper and my mother. I turn around and your gone. No good bye, no nothing. Just disappeared. And I really needed you for the first time in a long time, I needed someone and you weren't there So fucking leave again, you're good at it!" I shove him hard.

He stumbles up, holding his ground, as I break down beating on his chest.

Edward takes me his arms, holding me tight to his chest. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I had no idea that I had hurt you that much. It hurt me too. I was scared. And I promise I will never leave you again."

I cry even harder, pulling away from him. I look up into his eyes. "How can you promise me that, huh?"

"Bella. I- I love you! That's how I can. When we were apart, it killed me too. I don't ever want to be without you." He cups my face and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

I sniff and stare up into his beautiful green eyes, "Did I hear you right?"

Edward smiles down at me, "I said, I love you, Bella." He leans in touching his lips to mine, "I love you so much."

I close my eyes, pressing my lips to his for a moment. "I love you too, Edward."

Edward kisses my forehead, holding me tight against his chest, rubbing my back.

"You're the girl for me, you always have been I was just to stupid to see it." He kisses my hair.

I laugh, biting may lip, snot running down my face.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he smiles, his eyes filled with love.

"No, I do not. I have red eyes, tear stained cheeks and snot all my face." I mumble, blushing.

"Yes, you do, Bella." he stares, deep into my eyes, "I love you so much, Bella Marie Swan."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Manson Cullen." I lean up and press my lips into hards, kissing him, passionately.

The End.

* * *

There it's done. Did you love it? Aren't we glad Edward wasn't a complete idiot. Haha

Thanks For Stickin By with all my mistakes. And Reading and Reviewing I smile every time I see a new review. :)

**Please Review :)**

**Tumblr : kissmestew**


	17. Author Note, Please Read

The Story was began as Gracie and Jared. It was just something I had wrote for myself. When I had Finished Let Me Sign. My friend asked when I was going to put out another story. So I decided to take this story that you've read. I went in and Change Jared to Edward. Gracie to Bella. and so and so forth. Ive been told Ive missed some... Just ignore the Jared, and place in your mind Edward. Its like any other story that as mistakes that you(the Author) doesnt notice until after the fact. but the reader does. Thanks for reading. I've glad you've enjoy thus this far minus my lil mistakes.

Thanks, Jade.


End file.
